universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
RobertoftheNerds
Entrance RoTN Here! Robert pops up and says "Hey, guys! RobertoftheNerds here." Special Attacks Neutral B - Chen Chen appears in front of Robert and honks her horn. The honking can stun anyone close to her. Sometimes, Robert will say "Chen!" when this move is done. Press B again and she'll use a laser rifle. While she uses it, Robert gets out a pellet pistol and shoots 6 pellets. Chen can be KO'd like Nana or any one of 9-Volt's 8-bit buddies. The more damage you take, the more likely Chen can be knocked out. Side B - Katamari A giant katamari rolls forth and catches anyone in its path. Charge up the attack to further the distance and capacity of the katamari. You can run to the katamari to push it, making it go faster. The same happens with smash attacks and tilt attacks. You can also pick it up and throw it around if it comes to a halt. By performing neutral jabs, you can build up the power for a charging roll like in the game. Up B - Mr. Ravencroft Robert does one of his own characters, Mr. Ravencroft, and flies by flapping his arms rapidly in 1 of 4 directions chosen with the analog stick. Anyone he speaks to is stunned with laughter due to how humorous it is. Press A to cancel it. While flying, his taunt is him saying "Stop laughing!" which can stun for twice as long. Of course anyone who hits his arms takes damage. Down B - Toothpaste Robert squirts Colgate toothpaste at the nearest opponent. It can be pretty sticky to walk on. Robert won't be affected by it. Press down+B to wipe the opponent with a potato. It slowly deals earth-y damage. While he wipes the opponent with the potato, he's still vulnerable from behind and over. If you do this in the air, he shoots a stream of toothpaste with the same effects. Final Smash - Punched Into the Sun Robert looks down and says "I must punch..." and the nearest opponent does a cute cat face, leading to him/her getting punched into the sun, which is an instant KO. A tombstone will then appear and it can be picked up and thrown around. While the tombstone is still out, the opponent is suspended from reappearing for 1 minute. If the tombstone breaks to bits entirely, the delay is cancelled. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Shit!" KOSFX2: "Ohhhh..." Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Hey!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: "It's 60o in Coopertino." Dn: middle finger Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "It only takes pure genius to fix a disc like me." 2. "Fuck this gay Earth, beam me up, Nebula 12!" beamed up 3. "Burritos, my friend. Sweet, sweet burritos." 4. (vs. Bill Gates) "Hi, I'm Robert Mitchell and I invented Windows 8. May I please have my pants back?" 5. (vs. Jon Watson) "Oh Lord, give me the strength to pimp slap this man upside the head." Failure/Clap: Spoon in the groin Neutral Jabs: punch, q-tip, disc bash Dash Attack: Akuma Impersonation Smash Attacks *Sd: Sledgehammer *Up: Uproaring Flames *Dn: Tap 2 Lands Tilt Attacks *Sd: Heat Lamp *Up: Uppercut *Dn: Punch Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Potato *F-Air: Pencil of Budgetcuts *B-Air: Mr. Knife *U-Air: Talk Cloud *D-Air: Water Bottle Bash Throws *Grab: Hiroshi *Pummel: Spoon Jab *Forward: Worst Fears *Back: Shark Sentai *Up: Werewolf w/ A Tophat *Dn: Have Some Saki, Now Lay Down! Misc. *Ledge Attack: Potato *100% Ledge Attack: Water Bottle *Ground Attack: Hammer Spin *Trip Attack: Knife Cuts Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE He sees Sandvich33, and Lydia stop at him. He asks them what's going on and they tell him of the subspace bomb. He ponders over whether or not to join the party and then joins the party. Extras Colors & Costumes *White and Purple Outline *Light Pink and Red Outline (Red) *Light Cyan and Blue Outline (Blue) *Light Yellow and Yellow Outline (Yellow) *Light Spring Green and Green Outline (Green) *White and Black Outline *Light Silver and Gray Outline *Light Peach and Orange Outline Victory Theme A-Ha - Take On Me Relic Chen Stage Magic The Gathering Battlefield Trivia *RobertoftheNerds is John.mitchell.9210256's older brother in case you didn't know. *He can be found on 4chan. *His old website is here: http://gage001.webs.com/ownedge.htm Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrites Category:4chan Category:Youtube Category:Male Category:Real Life Category:Nerd Category:Glasses Category:Webcomic Category:Young Adult Category:Heroes Category:Purple Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Sandvich33 Favorite Category:Team SV33 Category:Project X² Zone Category:DLC Characters Category:The Mitchell Family Category:Neo Galaxy Crash Combat Category:Neo Fighter X Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Arthur Loves Zaphod Category:TeamoftheNerds Category:Net Bros Category:Net Bros DLC Category:People called Robert